Rings and Wheels
by Reid Phantom
Summary: "Willyoumarryme?" Hiccup asked quickly... Jack stared at the ring for a few seconds before he began laughing. A gift for clearerthanink on tumblr.


Laughter filled the air as four young men and two young women slipped into one of the swinging gondolas on California Adventures' Mickey's Fun Wheel.

The oldest, Aster "Bunny" (or Cottontail if you're Jack) Bunnymund, was a tall twenty-five year old Australian man with dark skin, grass green eyes, and died steel-blue hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail. He wore a dark green jacket, tan cargo shorts, and black flip flops with a dark brown messenger bag at his hip, the strap crossing his chest.

The next oldest, Draco "Toothless" Night was almost as tall as the first. At twenty-one, the Native American man had yellow-green eyes, with black hair that stuck up in tufts like a mane. He wore a black jacket with Mickey Mouse's head on the front in red with jeans and a pair of black motorcycle boots.

Next was a tie between two twenty year olds; the auburn-haired, lanky Henrik "Hiccup" Haddock with forest green eyes and freckles aplenty covering his sun-kissed, though still pale, skin and the blonde, muscular Astrid Hofferson with dark blue eyes and only slightly tanner skin than the redhead. Hiccup wore a brown hooded vest over a long-sleeved green shirt, dark green pants, and brown hiking boots, while Astrid was disneybounding as Black Widow with her black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and the belt hanging off her hip whose buckle bore the red hourglass insignia.

Next was the short, nineteen year old Indonesian woman Utari "Baby" North. She had black hair, cut into a pixie style with streaks of green and blue, along with heterochromatic eyes, one sapphire and the other violet. She was disneybounding as well, but as Mabel Pines. Her usual gold headband was paired with a gold sweater of her own making that stated, in pink, "Pines Trees have nothing on Shooting Stars!" She was also wearing a pink skirt and a pair of black flats.

The last man, Jackson "Frost" (or Frostbite or Snowflake or just Jack) Overland-North, was not only the youngest at eighteen, but tied for second shortest with Astrid, with Baby being almost a half-foot shorter than them. He had partial albinism, leaving his skin and hair a very pale color. His eyes were central heterochromatic, the inside of his eyes a pale blue and the outside a deep blue. He wore a light blue tank top, pale jeans, the silver snowflake necklace his boyfriend (Hiccup) had gotten him for his last birthday, and the blue converse his best guy friend (Bunny) had painted snowflakes and frost on. His usual blue hoodie had been stuffed in his backpack because of the heat (What do you mean sixty degrees isn't hot?), while an Elsa crown was perched on his head. Astrid and Baby had jokingly bought him it after the fifth time someone had complimented him on his accidental Elsa disneybound.

Currently, Astrid was laughing as Jack and Toothless dragged a complaining Bunny into the gondola. Meanwhile, Baby yelled at the Australian to "woman up!", a phrase used by her latest favorite character and Hiccup hid his face in his hands, embarrassed by his crazy friends.

"There's no way ya psychos are gettin' me in that thing!" the Australian growled, just before Jack managed to unsteady the Australian's footing enough for Toothless to shove him in. They quickly jumped into the gondola, shutting the door and blocking it so Bunny couldn't escape. "I hate you all," the Aussie moaned as the gondola began to move.

Jack smirked and started shifting his body weight so the gondola swung back and forth. Bunny, who had ended up between Jack and Baby grabbed the boys arm and said, "I _will_ kill ya, Frostbite."

As the gondola got higher, Hiccup shifted nervously. He elbowed Toothless and asked, "Hey, can I switch seats with you?" under his breath.

The taller man raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened and he nodded. He stood up, pulling a shriek from the Aussie, and let Hiccup slide into seat, squeezing the redhead's shoulder as he dropped down to sit between Hiccup and Astrid.

Jack laughed as the gondola swung around on the track before winking at his boyfriend.

Hiccup swallowed. "I - Uh - Jack…"

The younger man cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, Hic?"

"I - Do - I mean - Um - Will -" Hiccup started coughing. Toothless patted him on the back, but between that and the swinging of the carriage, Hiccup fell out of his seat. Hiccup sat up, face bright red.

"You okay, Hic?" Jack asked with a small smile. He offered his hand to his boyfriend, but Hiccup shook his head.

The redhead swallowed again before sighing as he moved to kneel. He pulled a box out of his pocket and held it out to Jack. "Wiyoumarme?"

"I - What?"

"Willyoumarryme?" Hiccup asked quickly, only barely more understandable than the first time. He opened the box to reveal a silver ring that was encircled by alternating blue topaz and diamonds.

Jack stared at the ring for a few seconds before he began laughing. Hiccup immediately went redder than before while Astrid and Toothless looked murderous, Baby facepalmed, and Bunny smacked the back of Jack's head.

"I - I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Hiccup muttered, closing the box.

Jack shook his head, his chuckles dying down. He grabbed the front of Hiccup's vest and yanked the redhead into a kiss. Before Hiccup could even process the kiss, the gondola swung and both men fell to the ground, Jack on top of Hiccup.

Jack started laughing again, positioning himself so that he was stadling Hiccup's hips. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a small pouch. He dumped the contents of the pouch into his hand. "I've been trying to get up the nerve to give this to you all day," he said, holding out his hand so Hiccup could see.

Sitting in the pale palm was a silver ring. It had a single diamond with a fire opal on either side. The band also had flames designs curling around the bare portion.

Hiccup eyes glanced back and forth between Jack and the ring.

"Bunny helped design it. So yeah, the answer to your question is definitely a yes," Jack said with a large grin.

Hiccup continued to glance around until it finally sunk in. He grabbed the back of Jack's head and yanked him down for another kiss.

"Alright you two. We're happy for you and everything, but can you try to keep it PG. This _is_ Disney after all," Baby joked.

Jack, of course, smirked and ground his hips against Hiccup's, but his fiance just snorted and pushed him away. They swapped rings before Baby shoved Bunny out of his seat so they could sit together.

"Love you, Hic," Jack said, leaning against Hiccup's shoulder.

"Love you too, Frosti," Hiccup said, wrapping his arm around his arm around the man and rolling his eyes.

* * *

**I always see pictures of people proposing in front of the castle at Disneyland and I'm just like, "Dudes! You are at a theme park! Do it on a ride!" So yeah, awkward proposal on a swinging gondola is awesome. It was originally supposed to be just Baby and Toothless with them, but then I realized Bunny would probably hate ferris wheels and I couldn't resist.**

**Hope you like it clearerthanink!**


End file.
